Love or Lust
by Molerina17
Summary: Molly is a young girl who has eyes for one man, Judge Claude Frollo. As the Minister of Justice, Frollo eventually falls in love with her, and gets very confused on lustful thoughts or is it true love.
1. Chapter 1

It was a fine day in the streets of Paris, and all the villagers were on their busy schedule. On this particular morning, the Notre Dame Cathedral bells

rang to start Morning Mass as the Archdeacon opened the doors of the church. At the village square, two girls were busy buying food for their families.

Molly and Madeline were the best of friends who always met in the village square every morning to buy goods. Molly was a young girl who had a taste

for men. Her long black and violet hair glowed in the sun and her bright skin was white as snow. Her voice was pretty as a dove's when she sang or

spoke, it felt like people all over Paris loved her talent, but she only had eyes for one man."Isn't it a beautiful morning today?" Molly asked her friend

Madeline as her voice chimed with excitement. "Why yes, I think it is." Madeline smiled "What got you shot by Cupid's arrow?"She asked wanting to

know her strange behavior. "I don't know but I am so happy with pride that I can't wait." Molly replied with more excitement in her voice. Before

Madeline could talk back, she heard the familiar sound of clicking hooves. "Molly, Frollo's coming we need to go now!" Madeline whispered fiercely,

motivating Molly to come with her. "Why are you so scared of Judge Frollo? He has never harmed you." Molly spoke "He probably isn't bad once you

get to know him." Madeline was shocked, she could not believe what her friend just said about Frollo. "Are you kidding?!" Madeline asked furiously,

but Molly was already away in her own direction. Molly did not care what people said about the Minister of Justice even if he was cruel. She always

tended to Frollo's black stallion when he was at the church or somewhere else and she had a black mare back home that she rode every day. When she

approached the horse, her worries were gone and it seemed that the horse was happy to see her every time she came."I got you something." She told the

horse as she took out a juicy red apple from her basket. "It's your favorite." The horse looked pleased by his gift and gently nibbled on the apple, trying not to

hurt the young girl. "I know your chief will be happy as well."she smiled stroking the horse's head "And so will I." Her smile glistened as she touched the horse

gently, but she did not notice that Frollo was exiting the church and heading straight towards her. Frollo had seen this young girl before tending to his horse

while he wasn't looking and liked that she actually cared about his horse. Frollo carefully placed his jeweled hand on her shoulder so that he wouldn't scare her.

Molly felt someone touch her gently as she turned to see the judge right in front of her. "Well, how nice of you to tend to my horse while I'm away." Judge Frollo

managed to say "Thank you your honor, that's very kind of you." Molly blushed "Don't look so embarrassed my dear, I won't harm you." Frollo said kindly,

kissing her hand in the process. "My name is Molly." She said shyly looking at the judge with a smirk on her face. "Such a pleasure to meet you Molly, I'm sure

you know me already." Judge Frollo smiled, he started to like this girl a lot and wanted to know more about her. "I do know you, and I have heard great things

about you as well." She said, as she kissed the minister on the cheek. "When I first saw you my dear, you were pretty as a diamond." Frollo told her "Why don't

you come to my place. You're too pretty to be here alone."


	2. Chapter 2

Molly smiled brightly "I would love to." she said as she was lifted onto the horse by Frollo. "You are Claude Frollo if I am correct."

She asked gently holding on tightly to him. "Why yes, that is me the one and only." Frollo replied with a smile and spurred his horse

onwards. Molly closed her eyes as she felt herself being carried off by his words. When they arrived at the Palace of Justice, Molly was

in bliss and could not believe her eyes on how big his home really was. Judge Frollo saw how beautiful she really was and couldn't

keep his eyes off her. "I think I'll do something special for her tonight" he thought "By the look of her, she deserves to sleep with me in

my bed." Frollo brought the young girl into his home. When the doors opened, he took her hand, and invited her into the large palace.

"It's beautiful."she sighed looking around in amazement, her violet dress twirled as she walked. "I'm glad you like it" Judge Frollo

replied softly motioning over a few of his housemaids to start working on the new guest. Molly smiled shyly as she was introduced to

each one of the maids and servants who would tend to her needs. "If you need anything, they will help you." Frollo explained "I'm

very happy that you came with me Molly." He smiled and caressed her cheek. "How about I give you a tour of this wonderful home I

have." He suggested "That would be a great idea" Molly said as she took his hand. Frollo lead her to a staircase which lead to the

library and his private chambers. The first room he showed her was his library, it was filled with books about eighteen to thirty shelves

high which included a large Bible which he lay on a desk. A few spiral staircases which lead to the upper shelves completely

astonished the young girl and another flight of stairs lead to his courtroom where he had trials. "This is amazing." she said "Many of

my favorite stories and poems are on these shelves." Frollo was surprised to know this "Oh Molly," Frollo chuckled "This library is

filled to the brim of every novel possibly written." he said smiling. "You are very welcome to come here." the minister grinned,

looking into her blue-violet eyes. He took her down to his den, which was all brick with a large fireplace across the doorway. Candles

were lit and crosses were all over the place even a large one over the fireplace. "I guess you do most of your praying here?" she asked

"Sometimes" the minister replied, just then something caught her eye. A few whips and chains were hung up on hooks by the fireplace,

Molly was shocked and scared. "Wow" she managed to say "I can see you have scarred and wounded yourself just to get rid of unholy

thoughts." she said nervously. Frollo knew what was going on in her head and embraced her tightly. "Don't worry my dear," he

reassured her "I will never hurt you." he said calming the frightened girl in his arms. "I love you too much to do anything harmful to

you." Molly calmed down and followed the judge upstairs into two very large doors which led to his bedroom. It was a bright room

with crimson walls and black trim. A fireplace lay with a few things on the mantle piece including a letter appointing Frollo judge of

Paris. Across from the fireplace lay a huge king-size bed with huge brass posts on each corner, the blankets were red with a unique

flower pattern and the pillows were in many shades of white and red. There was also a desk where Frollo usually worked and a

bookshelf with a couple books. "This is a place I would call home." Molly smiled. "I was thinking that you can sleep with me in my

bed." The minister replied. Before Molly could answer she kissed the minister on the lips. He felt at bliss and returned deepening her

kiss. "I've heard that you sing." the judge said "Can you perform for me?" he asked "Sure." she said brightly, and she began to sing

"Something in your eyes, makes me wanna lose myself. Makes me wanna lose myself, in your arms." her voice began to beam

"There's something in your voice, makes my heart beat fast. Hope this feeling lasts, the rest of my life." Frollo started to smile "If you

knew, how lonely my life has been. And how long, I've been so alone. And if you knew how I wanted someone to come along. And

change my life, the way you've done."Molly smiled brightly "It feels like home to me, It feels like home to me. It feels like I'm all the

way back, where I come from. It feels like home to me, It feels like home to me. Feels like I'm all the way back where I belong." she

finished. "That was beautiful Molly," Frollo said happily "You have a pretty voice" Molly giggled. "Tonight, I told my maids to clean

you up before bed" he said with a smirk "Just thought to let you know." Frollo turned and embraced her "I love you my dear" he

smiled and kissed her cheek. "I love you too Claude." she replied and hugged him. Frollo blushed, he could not believe he said that to

her, but then again he really did love her.


	3. Chapter 3

"Agnes," Frollo said to one of his maids "Be sure to make a bath for two tonight." "It's for the girl." said Destiny, another one of his

maids. "Oh yes sir." Agnes replied and went up to prepare it. "My, will my blossom be so happy." he thought "I know exactly what to

do." Meanwhile, Molly was exploring the Palace when she heard someone call. "Are you Molly?" Destiny asked "Why yes I am,"

Molly replied "I came to inform you that your bath is ready." Destiny smiled "Why don't you come with me." she said as she lead the

girl into the bathroom. The bathtub was huge with bubbles overflowing to the top. Molly was surprised, she wondered who had done

this for her "This is all for you." Agnes said sweetly "It was all the j-" but Destiny stopped her. "Why don't you get in while it's still

hot." Destiny said "I think I will." Molly replied as she stripped off her clothes, and got into the warm suds. The maids left quickly as

Judge Frollo was entering the hallway to the bathroom. Frollo opened the door softly and quietly so that he didn't disturb the girl.

"Molly?" he said softly as she opened her eyes. "Claude, what are you doing here?" she asked when she saw Frollo sitting near the

edge of the tub. "I came here to join you."He answered as he began to take off his robes and undergarments. "My oh my." Molly said as she

caught sight of the pure flesh of his body. She sat there looking at him "That flesh is all mine." She thought as Frollo slowly entered the tub.

His arms wrapped around her waist as she laid her head on his warm chest. "Did you do this?" Molly asked the judge as he began to caress

her "Yes I did my love." Frollo whispered "All of it is for you." Molly began to moan as Frollo began to kiss her neck. "Would you like me to tell

you a poem Molly?" he asked as his lover began to breathe normally. "Of course Claude. A poem sounds nice" she replied. Frollo cleared his

throat and began "Will you walk into my parlor?' Said the Spider to the Fly, 'Tis the prettiest little parlor that you ever did spy; The way into

my parlor is up a winding stair, And I have many curious things to show you when you are there." Frollo began to kiss her, Molly knew this

poem and began to act "Oh no, no,' Said the little Fly, 'to ask me is in vain, For who goes up your winding stair can ne'er come down again."

Frollo chuckled, he couldn't believe that she knew this too and continued to recite this poem into the end. "That was beautiful." she said

smiling and embraced him warmly. "How about we take this into the bedroom." Judge Frollo suggested handing Molly a towel to dry off, then

he took her hand and went into the bedroom for the night.


	4. Chapter 4

(This actually has Tony Jay's version of Dancing in the Dark)

When they both entered, Molly sat on his bed and looked around; the room began to glow after the judge dimmed the lights and lit the

fireplace. She began to feel warm as water was evaporating from her skin, and she began to see a silhouette of the judge as he slowly

took off the towel that was covering him waist down. "You are so cute sitting there on my bed." Frollo said as he walked towards the

girl "I would love to do so many things to you" he spoke gently, beginning to lay her on the side; Molly lay her hands down for support

as the minister began to unwrap the towel from around her torso and tossed it by the fireplace. Now, she was completely nude with

nothing covering her, as Frollo was amazed by her beauty. Frollo put his arms around her to keep her warm, and cuddled his lover

gently. "It feels like dancing in the dark." Molly said blissfully as the judge began to kiss her neck. His chest was so close to her back,

that she can feel his heartbeat as he made her way to her dark violet hair. He sniffed it gently "It smells like lavender." he said in a sort

of a whisper. Frollo began to make his way to her ear, and whispered in a trancing voice: "What though love is old, What though song

is old, Through them we can be young;" Molly felt a feathery kiss on her neck as the minister continued softly "Hear this heart of

mine. Make yours, part of mine. Dear one, tell me that we're one." his hand began to touch her breasts as moans began to come out of

the now entranced girl. Frollo breathed deeply and closed his eyes "Dancing in the dark, till' the tune ends. We're dancing in the dark,

and it soon ends. We're waltzing in a wonder of why we're here. Time hurries by, we're here and gone." Words that came from his lips

flew into her ear "Keep going Claude" she said in her head "I want to hear more." He put his lips closer to her ear so that Molly could

only hear him. "Looking for the light of a new love, to brighten up the night. I have you love, and we can face the music together.

Dancing in the dark." Frollo began to kiss her on the lips and gently nibbled on her ear. Her moans were so loud that even he began to

get breathless. Molly smoothed the minister's silver hair which felt as soft as thistledown and kissed his head. The judge then leaned

into her ear and recited with a whisper "Looking for the light of a new love, to brighten up the night. I have you love, and we can face

the music together. Dancing in the dark." She was now moaning louder that her heart began to beat rapidly. Molly laid down on the bed

and Frollo lay upon her as he finally whispered "Dancing...in the dark." His voice faded as she passionately kissed the judge, tasting

the sweetness in his mouth. "How romantic" she said with a breath "Thank you my love." Frollo smiled; he began to touch her. "I love

you so much my dear," the minister said quietly while caressing her back "I want you to be mine and mine alone." For a while, it was

silent then Molly finally spoke "I'll do anything to be with you Claude," She told him "I love you too much to let you go." Frollo

beamed with pride, this girl was all his. Now, he had to make her his. "Molly?" he asked "Are you a virgin?" "Yes I am." Molly said

gently as she caressed his cheek. She then went lower to his pelvic region, and began to stimulate his manhood. She licked his penis

until it was all wet and hard; Frollo was on his back as he began to moan at the sight of his best part being penetrated, Molly smiled

with pleasure knowing he was happy to be with her. This felt too good for the minister to stop the girl, and he enjoyed every inch of it.

The judge then pulled her up towards his chest at the same time that he kissed her lips, and gently placed her on the bed. Frollo began

to kiss the womanhood of his lover which was slowly turning into licks, and touched her clitoris with his fingers. Molly could feel his

warm tongue going inside her and she squeezed the minister's hand hard from the pleasure she was getting. "Claude," Molly said

breathlessly "I think I would like your other part inside me." He knew exactly what she was referring to, and sat up between her legs.

"I'll try not to hurt you." Judge Frollo said touching her vaginal entrance with his manhood. Then, he slowly pushed himself forward

so that his penis was pushed into her soft womanhood. "Oh my God!" they both said at the same time, the walls of her entrance began

to tightly mold around him as he slowly began to thrust. "Finally!" they were both thinking in their heads, but the only thing that came

out was moans. By now, Frollo was moving his pelvis rhythmically moving his fully erected member deeper inside her and grasped

both of her hands. "It feels so good." Molly said under her breath as she crossed both of her legs onto his warm back; he began to

thrust faster and moan louder "Kiss me." Molly whispered, and the minister obeyed her plea and passionately kissed her. Frollo felt

something hot near his groin, and came to the girl's ear "I'm going to let you decide." he moaned "What do you want me to do?"

Molly felt something about to burst like an erupting volcano inside her and screeched "Stay in! I need you inside me." He thrusted

faster than he had ever did and shouted loudly "I'll give you all of my seed that you want Molly, please come with me." She held on

tightly to him as he gave her his most hardest thrusts, and with a supremely, loud moan, Frollo ejaculated. A milky white liquid slowly

spurted out of him and emptied into her while he pulled out his manhood, and collapsed onto Molly's chest, panting. She was

completely out of breath, and smoothed the hair of her lover; She rubbed his backside as well as gripping his firm rear with her hands.

Frollo laid down on a side of the bed and embraced her "That was very pleasant my love, I never knew you were so seductive." he

chuckled. "Well," Molly replied "When you give to someone, you get something back right?" "That is correct my dear." Frollo said

gently as he stroked her hair, his fingers glided through the dark locks "You are so cute Molly." Frollo began, but Molly took over "You

are very handsome Claude, that I love you and only you." Frollo blushed, he had never been complimented like that before and kissed

her cheek "I love you too my dear." he said caressing her cheek as she laid her head on his chest. He covered them both in the warm

blankets and sheets while starting to cuddle her gently with one hand on her head, and another on her back. Molly's eyes slowly began

to close, and she drifted off to sleep. "Sweet dreams my flower." Frollo whispered and kissed her forehead. He looked towards the

balcony doors, and observed how clear the night was with a deep blue haze filling the dark room; he smiled at the sleeping girl in his

arms and said a little prayer in his head "Thank you Lord, for giving me such a wonderful gift from heaven." and he too, fell asleep.

The moon seemed to be glowing brightly onto the sleeping couple in their bed knowing that they will never be apart.


End file.
